PS: I love U
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura llevan el acto de escribirse en clases a otro nivel. *High School AU* - - SasuSaku.


**_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._**

...

...

**P.S. I love U**

(Está _claro_ que Sasuke y Sakura llevan el acto de escribirse en clases a otro nivel.)

...

...

* * *

Lunes, 8:45 – (Historia)

* * *

**Sakura.**

_¿Qué?_

**Te ves bien hoy. **

_Oh. ¿Entonces no me veo bien el resto de los días, Uchiha?_

**Joder, Sakura, por qué tienes que ser tan molesta siempre…**

_No lo soy. Sólo estoy diciendo que si no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti, puedes acabar con esta relación, que obviamente no te satisface ya que no cumplo con tus estándares de belleza._

**Eres REALMENTE insoportable, ¿lo sabías?**

_Ugghh._

**Aunque esos gruñidos son bastante sensuales.**

…

**Pero ese gesto obsceno con tu dedo medio y tu expresión de psicópata NO.**

_Te detesto. _

**¿Por qué estás tan irritable? Usualmente estás feliz los lunes por la mañana, porque eres de los pocos alumnos que **_**de verdad**_** pueden tolerar esta maldita clase.**

_Sí… lo siento. Anoche no dormí muy bien, tuve una pelea con mis padres y no he estado de buen humor._

**¿Qué pasó?**

_Nada grave, Sasuke-kun. _

**Hn. No puede ser "nada grave" si te tiene así.**

_¿Podemos cambiar el tema? ¿Cómo por ejemplo, que me digas qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? Porque veo que todos están escribiendo._

**No te preocupes, ya averiguaré lo que hay que hacer y te explicaré todo.**

_Já. Me estás diciendo a mí, Haruno Sakura, una de las mejores alumnas de toda la secundaria, ¿que necesito tu ayuda para entender mi asignatura favorita?_

**¿Y luego me dice a mí que soy un maldito arrogante? **

_¡No estaría siendo arrogante si no me hubieses distraído de la explicación del sensei!_

**Conozco mejores formas de distraerte, en todo caso.**

_Eres verdaderamente incorregible._

**De todas formas te gusto, Sa-ku-ra. **

_¡Te veo al almuerzo! ADIÓS._

* * *

Lunes, 13:07 – (Biología)

* * *

**No me saludaste al almuerzo… ¿alguna razón en especial?**

_¿Quizás porque estoy enfadada contigo? Creí que las muecas de disgusto que hacía cada vez que me mirabas, habían sido suficiente para entenderlo. _

**Oh, ¿eran gestos de desagrado hacia mí? Pensé que la comida te había dado indigestión y me lo estabas advirtiendo. **

_Son estos momentos en los que me pregunto por qué diablos estoy contigo… _

**Porque simplemente no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos, mujer. Deberías considerarte absolutamente afortunada por estar conmigo. **

_¿…cómo es que la gente piensa que eres genial?_

**No lo sé, quizás sea el hecho de que soy condenadamente guapo, atlético, inteligente…**

_Joder, ¿por qué no sales contigo mismo en lugar de salir conmigo?_

**Quizás lo haga.**

_¿Sabes? Debería hacer públicas nuestras conversaciones, para que toda la escuela se de cuenta de que tienes tanta genialidad como un Teletubbie._

**Eso es realmente muy maduro de tu parte.**

_Claro, porque __tú__ realmente eres muy maduro._

**SA-KU-RA.**

_¡Ya basta!_

**¡Está bien, no tienes que lanzarme esa mirada asesina desde tu lugar! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso estás en **_**esos**_** días?**

…

**No aprecio que me hayas lanzado ese pesado libro para tratar de dañarme, Sakura. Eso quizás te cueste un castigo e incluso una detención.**

* * *

Lunes, 22:35 – (Hogar Uchiha)

* * *

**Aún estoy molesto de que hayas tratado de asesinarme hoy en Biología, Sakura, pero de todas formas siento la necesidad de escribirte. Naruto me dijo que estarías en detención durante toda la semana después de clases. Sé que estás molesta, pero te hará bien. Espero que esto te enseñe a controlar tu fuerte temperamento. **

**Te veo mañana en clases, aunque supongo que estarás cansada. **

**Apreciaría que no me arrojaras NINGUNA cosa cuando me veas.**

**P.D: Me gusta cuanto usas tu pelo recogido. Úsalo así más seguido.**

* * *

Martes, 08:31 – (Química)

* * *

_Hola._

**Hola, Sakura. **

_¿Estás enojado porque no te respondí anoche? ¡No tienes derecho a estarlo!_

**Y tú no tienes derecho a tratar de dejarme sin cabeza.**

_Touché. _

**¿Cómo va el castigo?**

_No tan horrible. Tsunade-sama se compadeció de mí y atribuyó mi hostil comportamiento de ayer al estrés al que supuestamente estoy sometida debido a la presión del estudio. Así que conservó el castigo, pero sin que quede en mis antecedentes._

**¡Guau! Puedes dormir tranquila ahora, Sakura, seguramente El Colegio de Médicos no te iba a admitir al saber que tuviste que cumplir un mísero castigo. **

_Hoy amaneciste con ganas de ser insoportable, ¿no?_

**Tal vez no lo estaría, si mi novia no hubiese intentado MATARME con un libro gigante ayer por la mañana.**

_¿Sigues enfadado por eso? Eres una nena. _

**Eso no es lo que la gente dice de mí. **

_¡Oh, lo siento! Olvidé que eres todo un chico malo. _

**Claro, porque estoy hablando con la maldad en persona. Señorita "ordeno mis lápices y mis libros por su tamaño y color y llego a clases quince minutos antes que el maestro."**

_No voy a dignificar tu comentario con una respuesta._

**¿Porque simplemente te dejo sin palabras?**

…

**¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Y por qué te fuiste hacia el otro extremo del laboratorio? **

…

**Bien. Sé cuando no quieres hablar conmigo.**

…

**¿Sakura? **

**¡Sakuraaa!**

* * *

Miércoles, 15:30 – (Matemáticas)

* * *

_¿En qué clase estás?_

**Física y mi compañero de ejercicios es el imbécil de Naruto. **

_No puede ser tan malo. _

**Hn. **

_Me encanta lo expresivo que eres, cariño. _

**Una de las tantas cosas que te encantan de mí. **

_Presuntuoso._

**Quién habla.**

_No quiero irritarme, pero __de verdad__ me desesperas sin siquiera esforzarte._

**Una de mis múltiples cualidades.**

_Da igual. Dios, estoy tan sobrecargada de cosas: Informes, trabajos, reportes… y a todo eso añádele el castigo que gracias a ti me dieron._

**¿Hasta cuándo seguirás restregándome eso en la cara?**

_¡Hasta que lo crea necesario!_

**De verdad que estás estresada…**

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

**Nada.**

_Bien._

**¡Bien!**

_Para dejarlo en claro… ¿estamos bien?_

**Muy bien. **

_Genial. Ven a buscarme después de clases para estar aun mejor._

**Eh, no. Tendrá que ser otro día. Le dije a Naruto y a los demás que jugaría un partido con ellos durante la tarde.**

_¿QUÉ? O sea que prefieres pasar tu tiempo persiguiendo una estúpida pelota con un montón de hombres sudados, en lugar de pasar un rato de calidad con tu novia. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?_

**Podemos vernos mañana o el viernes, Sakura, tranquila. No puedes ser tan posesiva. **

_¿O sea que es en serio?_

**Tómalo como una pequeña venganza por ignorarme el día de ayer. Tengo que irme.**

_¡Uchiha! No te atrevas a dejarme así, pedazo de – _

Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería abandonar la conversación.

Suspirando, dejó su celular a un lado y volvió a sus ejercicios.

* * *

Jueves, 09:25 – (Inglés)

* * *

**Oye, mujer.**

_MUERE._

**También te amo.**

_¿Te divertiste ayer jugando fútbol con tus amigos?_

**Arrugas la nariz cuando estás enfadada, ¿sabías? Y sí, me divertí.**

_Oh, me lo imagino. Pasar horas y horas persiguiendo una pelota y tirando a otros idiotas al suelo en el camino. ¡La sola idea me emociona!_

**Eso es el rugby. ¿Y aún estás enfadada?**

_¡Sí!_

**¿Por qué? Quiero decir, es A MÍ al que casi decapitas con tu libro.**

_¿Vas a seguir con eso?_

**¿Vas a seguir con lo de ayer?**

_Me detendré si tú lo haces._

**Me parece justo.**

_Bien._

**Bien.**

_¡No me gusta ese tono con lo que lo dices! Me estás imitando._

**¿Con cuál tono? Joder, Sakura, te estoy ESCRIBIENDO. **

_Pero veo tu esa sonrisa y esas muecas en tu estúpida cara desde aquí._

**Amas mi estúpida cara.**

_Cierto._

**De hecho, a veces pienso que esa es la única razón por la que estás conmigo. Por mi increíble físico. **

_Sí, me descubriste._

**Hn. No pensé que fueras tan superficial, Haruno, estoy herido.**

_Lo dudo. Y por tu bien no dijiste que estoy contigo por tu dinero. Porque ESO te habría costado mucho dolor físico y la pérdida de tu descendencia en forma definitiva._

**Jamás pensaría algo así. Si quisiera una novia hueca, arribista y sin opinión, podría eligir con los ojos cerrados. Sobran en esta escuela. Pero te quiero a ti. **

_¿De verdad?_

**Sí.**

_Oh…_

**¿Oh?**

_Estoy sorprendida. Gracias, Sasuke-kun. :)_

_Porque no es una broma, ¿O SÍ?_

**Odio las caritas felices. Y claro que no lo es, mujer. **

_¿Lo dices en serio? Porque realmente me enfadaría mucho contigo si estas inventado esto para burlarte de mí o algo, ¡te quedó claro!_

**Si dejas de hablar estupideces, quizás te bese al término de la hora.**

_Hecho._

* * *

Viernes, 14:23 – (Ciencias sociales)

* * *

**¿Encontrémonos en la biblioteca después de esta clase? Nadie va para allá un viernes por la tarde. Bueno, con excepción de ti y un par de perdedores sin novias. **

_Claro. ;)_

**Realmente odio que la gente escriba con caritas felices.**

_Pues lo siento, a mí me gusta usarlas. ¡Incluso esta está guiñando el ojo! Lo que indica que no es sólo feliz, sino que además es pícara porque tiene otras intenciones ocultas. _

…

_¿Puedes dejar de reírte así? ¡Toda la clase te está mirando! _

**Joder, Sakura. Justo cuando pienso que no puedes tener actitudes más perdedoras vas y me demuestras lo contrario. ¿Una carita feliz y pícara? ¿De verdad?**

_¡Deja de sonreír así!_

**Eres una completa nerd, ¿lo sabías? **

_Estoy acostumbrada a usar caritas felices en mis mensajes de texto, ¿está bien?_

**Da igual. Sigues siendo rara.**

_Hay veces en que realmente no te soporto y no sé qué hago contigo._

**Pero luego recuerdas que soy simplemente lo mejor que pudo pasarle a tu aburrida vida y sonríes por tenerme a tu lado. **

**Como lo estás haciendo ahora, puedo verte desde aquí, incluso cuando tratas de esconderte detrás de tu cabello.**

_Eres un maldito arrogante._

**Tú eres una empollona insufrible. **

_¡Idiota con pelo en forma de trasero de gallina!_

**¡Fenómeno de pelo rosado!**

_Ugghhh._

**Eso ni siquiera es una palabra. **

_¡Cállate!_

**¿Y por qué estás tan acalorada? ¿No te está excitando todo esto, verdad? **

…

_¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESCRIBIERAS ESO! CÓMO TE ATREVES MISERABLE EXCUSA DE HOMBRE CON MEDIO CEREBRO. DA __GRACIAS__ DE QUE YA TENGA UN CASTIGO Y NO PUEDA ARROJARLE OTRO LIBRO A TU HORRIBLE CABEZA SEXISTA._

**Eres realmente sensual cuando te enfadas. Me gusta este lado tuyo, Sakura. Me gustan tus mejillas encendidas y cómo esos mechones se escapan de tu moño debido a la rabia y a tus innegables deseos hacia mi cuerpo. Continúa.**

_Ya me tranquilicé. No caeré en tus provocaciones esta vez. No quiero otro castigo._

**Igualmente te gusto.**

_No. Ahora __te odio._

**Me amas.**

_Te desprecio._

**Me deseas.**

_Ojala vayas y te rompas una pierna. O las dos._

**En este mismo momento me quieres. Lo veo en tus ojos. **

…

**Vi esa sonrisa divertida desde aquí. **

_Realmente eres lo peor._

**Te gusto.**

_¡No! ¡Y se acabó la clase, te espero en la biblioteca! Sé puntual o tendrás que pasártela bien CONTIGO MISMO. ¿Entendiste?_

**Totalmente. **

_Será mejor que me muestres lo que me he perdido durante la semana, Uchiha. _

**;)**


End file.
